Adopted
by LobstaFace17
Summary: Elle is abused, alone and likely to die on her own. Until she's found and adopted by Optimus Prime. Follow Elle Fusien on her adventure as she finds love, family, home, and saves the world. R&R FLAMES WILL BE USED TO COOK PIZZA!
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NONE OF THE TRANSFORMERS!

OFC Introduction:

Name: Elle Taryn Fusien

Nickname(s): LaLa, El, chica, squishy, sweetspark, etc.

Age: 17

Appearance: Red hair, pale skin, sea-green eyes, skinny from starvation, narrow waist and wide hips, medium chest, several scars on arms and legs

Personality: Strong-willed, loyal, loving, used to loud noises and yelling, excellent at gymnastics, fighting and diving

Parents: Names unknown, father simply called 'mean man'

Siblings: Unknown

"**Bee's radio**"

.:: commlink::.

'_Thoughts_'

"Dialogue"

_Flashbacks/the past_

Primus

Before time began, there was the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born.

For a time, we lived in harmony. But like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war. A war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space.

We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home. Searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called... Earth.

But we were already too late.

Optimus Prime's POV

Four trailing balls of fire hurtled through the Earth's atmosphere, landing in four different locations around the capital town of Los Angeles, California.

The leader of their group, being Optimus Prime.

He landed and slid for a few moments before everything came to a still. As Optimus pulled himself out of the fiery crater he had made, his audio receptors picked up a sound... whining. Prime scanned the area and saw a 2003 Peterbilt 379 navy blue semi-truck with ghost flames. Optimus scanned it and took it as his alt-mode.

He was also shocked to see a femme curled up in the base of a large pine tree about 20 yards away from him.

What angered him down to the core of his spark was the fact that the femme was covered in blood and her clothes were torn to shreds. Optimus slowly stood and the femme looked up at him, her optics wide.

It shocked his spark at how incomparably big this femme's optics were. And their color was a very vibrant and beautiful sea-green. He checked the human Internet to find that the color of the femme's optics, or rather, eyes, was an unusual color. While Prime was at it, he also downloaded the most commonly used language on this new planet. English. He kneeled in front of the femme.

"My designation is Optimus Prime, and I am not here to hurt you. What is your designation, little femme?" I asked softly.

"Y-you mean, m-my name?" The femme rasped, obviously in need of water. I nodded slowly. "M-my name's Elle. You aren't going to hurt me like the others?" The femme asked. I could see the fear in her optics.

"I swear on my spark I won't harm you, Elle." I said honestly. "Who did this to you?"

"The mean man." I cocked my processor at her, confused.

"Who is this mech?" I asked. The femme bit her lip.

"My father." She said, wincing like she was expecting a blow.

"Your mech creator?" I asked incredulously. How could this mech do such things to his sparkling? Elle nodded.

"He left me here to die. I don't know where I am." She said, sadness and despair transmitting through her vocal processors, and water began leaking out of her optics. Soon, Elle was sobbing. I gently picked her up and cradled her against the metal above my spark.

.:: Prime, where are you?::. Ratchet commed in.

.:: I found a small human femme where I landed. She's... crying.::. I commed back.

.:: You found a femme?::. Ironhide asked, surprised.

.:: What's she like, Optimus?::. Jazz inquired.

.:: Covered in blood, abused by her mech creator and sobbing her spark out.::. I stated bluntly. Stunned silence is what I got for an answer.

.:: Are you bringing her with you to meet Sam?::. Ironhide asked softly, though there was an undercurrent of rage in his tone. I thought for a moment.

.:: I shall ask.::. I replied, then looked down at the little femme latched onto my armor. I felt a pang of anger at the mech who did this to her, and ran a finger through her hair.

"Elle." I said softly. She looked up at me with weary, old eyes- too old for someone as young as she was.

I had those eyes.

"Yes, Optimus?" She asked hoarsely.

"My friends and I are meeting with two others of your kind and one of our scouts, designated Bumblebee. Would you like to come with us?" I asked, silently hoping she would say yes. I felt an immense ache in my spark at the thought of leaving her here to fend for herself.

_**Hey guys. I know this is a short chapter, sorry! I'll update it! R&amp;R!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Response and Hurt Discoveries

I OWN NONE OF THE TRANSFORMERS!

"**Bee's radio**"

.:: commlink::.

'_Thoughts'_

"Dialogue"

_Flashbacks/the past_

Primus

Optimus Prime's POV (still)

The femme's optics widened in shock.

"Can I ever?" She whispered. I felt a swell of relief and nuzzled her midsection affectionately. Elle gave a weak giggle and rubbed my audio receptor and helm. I then put her down and transformed, opening the driver-side door for her.

"Get in." I told her softly. The little femme struggled, but eventually got in and sat down on the seat. I gently wrapped the seat-belt around her and held her firmly. "Do not worry, the windows are tinted." I stated softly. She nodded, stroking my wheel with soft fingers.

.::Autobots, I am coming with the femme.::. I commed. There was cheering that broke through.

.::What is her name?::. Ratchet asked.

"Femme, what is your full designation?" I asked softly.

"Elle Taryn Fusien." She whispered, rubbing the seat-belt that I had wrapped around her. I repeated the name to Ratchet.

.::Her medical records say that she has had a collarbone broken by crowbar, several dislocations in several places, at least 200 stitches in the past two months from cuts and whip markings, all going unexplained. She has gone into three comas before, the first at age five, the second at age 10, and the third at age 15.::. Ratchet reported. My spark almost gave out at the new information.

.::How long had the comas been?::. I asked quietly.

.::Her first was four months long, the second was six weeks, and the third was seven months.::. Ratchet said, outrage and shock in his voice.

.::I should blast that mech to ashes.::. Ironhide growled harshly.

.::Ironhide, we do not harm humans.::. Ratchet snapped. .::Even though I wholeheartedly agree with you.::.

"Optimus? Are you okay?" Elle asked, clutching my arm-rests.

"I am functioning properly, Elle. Do not worry." I said, pleasantly surprised that she was worrying for me. I felt a flush of pride and affection for the little femme and tightened the seat-belt ever so slightly. She relaxed against my seat and rubbed soft circles on the leather.

.::You've gotta soft spot for 'er.::. Jazz stated. I smiled.

.::She needs someone she trusts. I am glad I am that person.::. I murmured through the comm. Ratchet laughed with Jazz and I rolled my eyes. .::Think what you want, you slags. We shall be there shortly.::. I commed, then cut connection.

"Where are we going, Optimus?" Diana said.

"To meet my comrades and a boy who can save your world from the Decepticons." I replied. She shivered.

"Is one of them named Starscream? With red eyes and turns into an F-22 Raptor?" She asked, her voice small and weak. She was shivering, but a body scan showed that she was not lowering temperature. My energon ran cold.

"How do you know him, femme?" I asked. She placed her head on the middle of my wheel and started crying again, wrapping her arms around her midsection. I had seen femmes cry before, and comforted an amount myself. But Primus, seeing Elle cry hurt my spark.

"So all the nightmares are real. They're really real."She hiccuped and I was startled.

"What do you mean, sweetspark?" I asked. She sniffled and wiped her eyes with the heel of her palm.

"I've been having these weird nightmares, always the same one, ever since my last coma. They've always been of a mechanical man/robot who would start beating me like mean man did. It would be black as he dragged me to another room, where he was speaking to someone with a cruel voice, saying 'Of course, Lord Megatron', over and over. Then he would start beating me again.

"Recently, I've been dreaming of a planet Starscream called Cybertron, with mechanical bots like him all over, first at peace and living in harmony, then fighting each other in mass-killing battles. One side had blue optics, the others had red. Death, death, blood, carnage, and more death. I always wake up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night, and not able to fall asleep after." She whispered. I was shocked, and realized I had been transmitting what I had been hearing through the commlink.

"And a bot just like you was leading the blue-optic side." She whispered again.

.::She dreamed about the history of Cybertron!::. Jazz said, alarmed. .::She saw you, and Starscream, and heard Megatron!::.

.::The femme needs her recharge.::. Ironhide grumbled.

.::No wonder she's so exhausted and weak.::. Ratchet murmured. I tightened the seat-belt around my little femme as my friends and I pulled into an abandoned warehouse.

"Where are we Optimus?" Elle asked.

"Sweetspark, I need you to be quiet. I will explain soon." I mumbled to her.


	3. Chapter 3: Bond, Meeting the 'Bots, Mall

I OWN NONE OF THE TRANSFORMERS!

"**Bee's radio**"

.:: commlink::.

'_Thoughts'_

"Dialogue"

_Flashbacks/the past_

Primus

Elle Fusien's POV

I nodded and Optimus transformed, me ending up in a small circular chamber with a sphere of glowing blue energy in the center. I gasped at its beauty and reached out, but snatched my hand away.

'Optimus will be mad at you if you touch it.' My subconscious told me, but all I wanted to do was touch it.

'Femme, you have to help them. They need your assistance. Are you willing to help Optimus and the others?'

'Yes.' I thought automatically.

'Then you know what to do. Do what is best for Earth and the Autobots. Save the Allspark.' The voice in my head said. My body reacted and I touched the glowing blue sphere. I closed my eyes, then opened them as a pulse of blue-green energy ran through my body and fingertips into the blue glowing sphere in front of me.

.::Elle?::. I heard Optimus's voice say.

.::Optimus!::. I said back, feeling happy for the first time in a long time.

.::Sweetspark.::. He breathed. .::How are you transmitting through the commlink and speaking Cybertronian?::. He asked, bewildered. I shrugged, forgetting he couldn't see me.

.::I dunno. But pretty cool, huh?::. I asked. He chuckled and I felt the chamber shake.

"Optimus, what is in your spark chamber?" I heard a voice say. Optimus chuckled again and a hand reached in and grabbed me gently. I was being lifted, and when the fingers around me uncurled, I saw I was sitting in a relaxed lotus position on Optimus's palm, three other mechs in a semicircle around us. All of them were looking at me in curiosity.

"Elle, this is Ratchet, my medical officer; Jazz, my first lieutenant; and Ironhide, my weapons specialist. Autobots, this is Elle Fusien." Optimus introduced. I gave a small wave and Ratchet came forward, shooting a green laser at me.

"Nothing out of the ordinary for humans, Optimus. Just exhaustion and malnourishment." Ratchet told Optimus as answer to an unasked question.

"You 'kay, lil lady?" Jazz asked, cocking his brow at me. I bit my lip and rested my head on my knees and shrugged.

"I've had worse." I muttered. All of the bots' optics widened, and I sighed tiredly. "So when are we going to go see this Sam kid and Bumblebee, and what's the Allspark?" I finished.

It went very quiet.

"Elle, how do you know about that?" Optimus asked, his voice wary. I shrugged.

"When I was in your spark chamber, a voice in my head asked me if I was willing to help you guys. I said yes, so it told me I knew what I needed to do and to do what is best for Earth and the Autobots. It also said to save the Allspark and in my nightmares Megatron has talked to Starscream about it once or twice." I said.

"Primus..." Ironhide muttered. I just shrugged.

"We need to get to Sam and Bumblebee." I persisted. "Jazz, would you do me a favor?" I asked. Jazz raised an eyebrow.

"What D'ya need, lil lady?" He asked. I blushed.

"Well I am going to need clothing eventually; not every being on this planet are as immune to half-nudity as Cybertronians." I said shyly. Jazz laughed and nodded.

"Will do, lil lady. I think the nearest mall's 'bout 2 miles from here." He said, probably checking an internal GPS for directions. I sighed.

"Thanks, Jazz."

"What about money, Elle?" Optimus asked. I looked at him with a devilish smirk on my face, my eyes twinkling with obvious mischief.

"I'll handle that, poppa. You guys stay here and hide until we come back." I said, standing to kiss Optimus's cheek before jumping off his hand. I did a couple of somersaults just to show off and landed in a roll, rolling to my feet. I leaned against Jazz's leg as the Autobots stared at me, dumbfounded, and I rolled my eyes.

"Are we going or what?" I asked. Jazz laughed and transformed, letting me jump into his alt-form, which was a silver 2005 Pontiac Solstice. I smiled at the soft leather interior and put my hands on the steering wheel and we headed out.

"Hey sweetspark? Can I ask ya' a question?" Jazz asked.

"You just did, but shoot." I said. Jazz chuckled.

"Can I use my hologram-program to make it look like you aren't caked in dry mud and injured, and at least reasonably clothed?" Jazz asked timidly. I laughed, blushing, and nodded.

"Sure Jazzy. Just make it reasonable." I said. A hologram shimmered over me and I sighed.

We rode for a while before Jazz pulled into the parking lot of a mall. I walked inside after reassuring Jazz I would be fine and bought a nice Aspire S7 laptop, a case for it and a messenger bag with the money I actually had, then used that to hack into my father's bank account. I transferred all of his money to my account, and grinned. I had at least $9,000,000 now, and my account was always taking in little amounts of money from other accounts once in awhile, so that would increase my chances of staying away from being broke.

When I was done I had made three trips out to Jazz, putting shopping bags and some food in his trunk, and had spent at least $6,000, including buying a Samsung Galaxy S4. I grabbed one of the outfits I had bought and changed into it after washing myself in a shower-stall and did my hair in the women's bathrooms.

( lol_with_buds/set?id=62624579)

Then I walked back out to Jazz and slid into the seat, blushing as a wolf-whistle broke out of him.

"Daaaaaayyyyy-uuummm, chica! You lookin goooooood!" Jazz sounded. I blushed more.

"Let's just get back to the others, Jazzy. Thank you." I said quietly.

"No prob, sweetspark." He said sweetly.

.::Hello, poppa.::. I said through Poppa's commlink.

.::Hello, sweetspark. How are you and Jazz?::. Poppa asked. I smiled and leaned back into Jazz's leather seats.

.::Good. We're leaving the mall now. Do you guys want anything?::.

.::Only for you to come back safely.::. Dad said quietly. I sighed.

"What's wrong, sugar?" Jazz asked.

"Nothing. Poppa's just getting anxious." I told him. Jazz hummed and I went back to the commlink.

.::I was being serious. Ratchet wanted to take a look at you; see if that jump did anything.::.

.::All I need was a shower, which I had, and some coffee, also have had. I'm fine, Poppa. Just ask Jazz. I'm not even in pain anymore. I think it has something to do with me touching your spark.::. I commed. There was silence for a few miles and I fiddled with my fingers.

.::Elle?::.

.::Yeah, Ratchet?::.

.::How are you feeling?::.

.::Fine. Nothing hurts anymore, and my headache went away. I think there's only one big cut mean man put on my back with a knife, but that's been healing for a day or two now, so it doesn't hurt anymore.::. I told him honestly. Ratchet grunted.

.::Oh, hush up, you big medi-baby. I'm fine.::. I said, annoyed. He laughed.

.::Oh, you have spunk, little femme. Thank Primus you're Optimus's little sparkling.::. He said, chuckling.

.::What does that mean?::.

.::In human terms, it means that Optimus has adopted you as his child.::.

.::That's great!::. I said, a big grin on my face.

"What's got you so happy, sugar?" Jazz asked.

"Nothing, Jazzy. Ratchet just told me that I'm Poppa's little sparkling." I said, giggling. The seat vibrated.

"Cool. Does tha' mean you're gonna keep hangin' wit' us Autobots, sugar?" Jazz asked. I petted the dashboard and the engine purred.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked, my tone sugary sweet. Jazz laughed, but it weakened to another purr as I petted the dash more. I giggled and stopped, causing Jazz to whine but I hushed him up. It was like scratching the back of a puppy's ears.

_**Hey guys! Third chapter of 'Adopted'. Thank you PrimesSPARROW, Dragon of Yin and Yang, cartec677, edwardilovebella, Ratchet's Sparkling for reviewing! Continue R&amp;Ring! Virtual cookies for everyone! ( :: ) ( :: ) ( :: ) ( :: ) ( :: ) **_


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Sam, Bee and Mikaela

Elle's POV (still)

We pulled into the warehouse again and Jazz transformed back into his bi-pedal form. I smiled up at him and he set me on his shoulder. He walked over to Optimus, who was leaning against the wall with his optics offline.

"Hey, Boss Man. Brought back your sparkling." Jazz said quietly, setting me down on the floor near Optimus's feet. As soon as my feet hit the ground, I all but sprinted for Optimus, scrambling up his legs and arms to his shoulder. He chuckled, his optics online again, and picked me up, nuzzling my midsection.

"Thank Primus." He murmured, holding me tight against his cheek. I kissed his nose and smiled at him.

"Love you, poppa." I whispered. He smiled softly at me.

"Love you too, dear sparkling." He murmured back. I giggled and he held me tighter. I sighed and Dad stood up, walking over to the other Autobots. I waved at 'Hide and Ratchet and blew Jazz a kiss. We had both decided that our flirting meant nothing, but we did it just for fun.

"It's time." Dad said, setting me down and transforming. The others followed suit and I climbed into Ironhide this time. He chuckled as I got in eagerly.

"What? I've always wanted a 2004 GMC C4500 4x4 cab Topkick. And now my Unca 'Hide is one!" I said, giggling joyfully. Ironhide chuckled along and Jazz whined over the commlink about Ironhide stealing me away from him.

"You know I love ya, Jazzy-boo." I cooed. Jazz guffawed.

.::Love ya too, sugar.::. Jazz purred back. Ironhide pouted and I petted his dash, causing his engine to purr like Jazz's had earlier.

"Sweetspark..." Ironhide rumbled. I giggled and kept petting him. He purred louder, like a newborn kitten.

"Oh 'Hide, you so adorable. My favorite lil Topkick." I crooned. 'Hide grunted and I giggled again.

"Oh be quiet, sweetspark."

"Same goes for you, rust bucket." I quipped back, hitting the radio.

Finally, the four Autobots and I pulled up in an alley in South Gate, California and the Autobots, including the smexy yellow 2007 Camaro with black racing stripes that had pulled up opposite of Poppa, transformed. I sat on Ratchet's shoulder as Poppa kneeled down as he was still transforming.

.:: Showing off, much?::. I asked. Poppa rolled his optics.

.:: They wish.::. He commed back.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" Poppa asked.

"They know your name." The girl breathed. The boy, Sam, next to her nodded.

"Yeah."

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron." Poppa said.

.::Ratch, simplification please?::. I commed in.

"But you can call us Autobots for short." Ratchet said. I patted his shoulder in thanks.

"Autobots." Sam stated, trying to believe it.

"What's crackin' little bitches?" Jazz asked, doing a somersault.

"My first lieutenant. Designation: Jazz." Poppa introduced. I laughed at my 'brother'.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." Jazzy said, hopping back and landing on a car like it was a chair.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked.

"We've learned Earth's languages from the World Wide Web. My weapons specialist, Ironhide." Poppa said, gesturing at Unca 'Hide as he aimed his cannons.

"Feelin' lucky, punk?" He growled, though I knew it was all an act.

"Easy Ironhide." Poppa said.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons." 'Hide said shy and sheepishly. I silently giggled.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Poppa said, gesturing to the bot I was sitting on.

"The boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with the female." Ratchet said, almost to himself. I chuckled as the femme and Sam stood there awkwardly.

"You already know your guardian Bumblebee." Dad said.

Bumblebee, who was actually very cute, assumed a boxing stance and started playing the radio.

"Check on the rep, yep, second to none."

"Bumblebee, right? So you're my guardian, huh?" Sam asked. Bee nodded. Ratchet shot this scanner laser at Bee's throat, making Bee do the Cybertronian version of a cough, and grumbled.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them." Ratchet began muttering to himself before I gave him a scolding glance and smacked his audio receptor. Ratchet gave a slight whine and sighed, glancing at me for a moment.

"And who are you?" Sam asked, looking at me. I smiled and Poppa picked me up from Ratchet's shoulder.

"This is my little femme sparkling, Elle." He said fondly, setting me on the ground. I smiled softly at them.

"Elle Taryn Fusien. Optimus found me when he landed and I had been abused especially bad that day by my actual father, so I went with Optimus. I told him about these nightmares I've been having 'bout Decepticons since my last coma two years ago, involving Optimus, Megatron and Starscream." I said, smiling lightly. Bee was looking over me, a worried expression on his face. I laughed.

.::I'm fine, Bee. Ratchet the Hatchet made sure of that.::. I commed over to him.


	5. Chapter 5: Bee and Yelling at Optimus

Elle's POV (still)

His adorable blue optics widened and he spluttered.

.:: How can you use the commlink?::. He asked. I shrugged.

.:: Sparkling-paternal creator bond between me and Poppa.::. I said, giggling at his shocked look towards Poppa and I.

"I'm Mikaela, and this is Sam." Mikaela said. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure, sure. I'll call you, Spazzo, and you, Taco Muffin." I said, pointing at Sam, then Mikaela, before going and leaning against 'Hide's leg while they gaped at me.

"Why are you here?" Mikaela asked Poppa.

"They/We are here for the Allspark, and they/we must find it before Megatron." I stated in unison with my Poppa. He and I smiled at each other for a nanoklick.

"Mega-what?" Sam asked.

"More of a Mega-who." Ironhide grumbled and I rubbed a stressed cable accessible from my position. 'Hide visibly relaxed and smiled at me gratefully.

Poppa pressed a holographic program activation switch on his temple and a hologram appeared, showing Mikaela and Sam my dreams of the eventual destruction of Cybertron by the Decepticons.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied him were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet and the Allspark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

"My grandfather..." Sam trailed off in amazement.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. He accidently activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth was imprinted on his glasses." Poppa rumbled.

"How did you know about his glasses?" Sam asked confused.

"Ebay." Poppa said.

"Ebay?" I asked, confused.

"Ebay." Sam repeated in disbelief. Ratchet spoke up.

"If the Decepticons find the Allspark, they'll use its power to transform Earth's machines, and build a new army."

"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." Poppa said, standing up.

"Please tell me you have those glasses." Mikaela said to Sam.

"Good luck, Spazzo!" I cheered obnoxiously.

"Just stay here. I need five minutes. Five. Okay?" Sam said. Mikaela and I nodded.

"Okay, Sam."

"Just five minutes. That's all I need, but I need you to keep them here." Sam repeated. I sighed, exasperated, and pushed him towards his house.

"Just go already, Spazzo! We can handle the Autobots; just go get the damn glasses!" I scolded. Sam blushed, nodded, and ran off. I snorted and smiled at Mikaela.

"And that's how you handle human boys, Taco Muffin. What are we gonna do... POPPA!" I protested as he started transforming. "Stop, stop, stop! Some human is going to see you!" When my warnings fell upon deaf ears, I pouted.

"Stupid Autobots...gonna get yourselves killed." I grumbled.

I squealed as I was lifted up by a yellow hand and turned, seeing Bumblebee. I sighed in relief and blushed as he whirred happily at me.

"Hey Bee."

"**Hey, beautiful. (static) Going somewhere?**" He responded through the radio. I blushed again and patted Bee's cheek.

"I hope not, Bee. I wanna stay with you guys." I hummed. Bee whirred and chirped happily and nuzzled my midsection. I petted his helm and when he pulled away from my midriff, he played a song that was one of my favorites.

"**Take that rage, put it on a page, take the page to the stage and blow the roof off the place**." The Script sang. I hugged Bee's face and nuzzled his cheek.

"Thanks Bee." I said. He whirred and I kissed his cheek, making his face plates heat up, then pulled back. He set me on the ground and I walked over to my Poppa.

.:: Optimus fragging Prime.::. I growled through the comm. Poppa blinked and looked at a furious me with my hands on my hips.

.:: Sweetspark?::.

.:: Can't you listen to me? What if humans, such as Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky, see you? They'll call the police, and the government will come take you! Have you any idea how much it hurts me to think about the fact that that is a very possible reality? I can't lose you! I can't lose any of you!::. I yelled in the commlink, starting out dry-faced, but tears started going down my face by the time I was done.

I collapsed to my knees and I heard an angry whir from Bee. I put my head on my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs, pulling them to my chest and letting my shoulders wrack with sobs.

They couldn't leave me.

They wouldn't.

But then again, what was there to stay for except Sam?

A broken, beaten girl who couldn't even bear the thought of a giant robot family leaving her when the world was maybe about to end?


	6. Apologies and Explination

Apologies

I am sorry, dear readers and reviewers, that I have not updated as soon as promised. I am working on new chapters, but there has been lung cancer complications for my best-friend's mother so I have not been able to be near a computer, and someone hacked my Google account where my chapters for Adopted are. However, I will try to update as soon as I am able. Thank you for understanding.

LobstaFace17


	7. Chapter 7: I'm so sorry

I am so sorry for not updating lately. Diana was the original name of the main character before I decided to change it. I must have missed that one. Again sorry. I promise to update soon, within the next day or two.


	8. Chapter 8: Chapter 6: Hiding

_**Another update, bishes! Hope you're happy.**_

_**So, update on my bestie's mama. She's currently going through treatment, but we aren't really optimistic about her chances (since she's 79). Also, my bestie recently got in a terrible car crash a month ago with a drunk driver and broke A LOT of the bones in his body. The stupid fucker rammed right into the driver's side and my bestie may never regain full use of his left arm, and they had to amputate his last right fingers (ring and pinkie). **_

_**I haven't been updating as much as promised because he just woke up a week ago and I've been talking to him and his fiancée. Please try to be understanding; he's fighting for his life, and I want to be there for him. **_

_**ANYwhore, on with the disclaimers! I do not own anything but my OFC, partially some of the plot, my dialogue, and any OOCness on the character's parts, including sarcasm of any kind. ;) **_

_**Enjoy the show!**_

Elle's POV (still)

I felt myself being picked up and held tight against familiar armor. I curled my small, scarred figure into Optimus's large chest and let the tears go down my face.

.::I am so sorry, Elle. I am so, so sorry.::. Optimus's voice rumbled through my head. I snuggled myself into him and Poppa sighed. .::I should have thought of that. I am very sorry, my little sparkling. Please, please stop crying.::. He whispered, petting my hair with a finger. I willed my tears to stop, and wiped my face.

A sad and confused whir came from Bee.

"Did I (static) do something (static) wrong, (static) El?" Bee asked, sounding miserable. I shook my head, a weak chuckle erupting from my throat.

"You're fine, darlin. I just wish Optimus would think before he acted." I said, patting my Poppa's armor.

"Autobots, recon." Poppa ordered, and set me down. I went to Bee and we looked through the porch windows at Mr and Mrs Witwicky. We backed away as they looked over.

"Can't you be quiet? He told us to be quiet." Optimus scolded. Rachet said something in return, then tripped and fell into a bunch of electrical cables.

"Whoa. That was tingly! You should try that!" He told Ironhide.

"Yeah, that looks fun." 'Hide said sarcastically.

"Earthquake, earthquake! Judy, get under the table!" Mr Witwicky called to Judy Witwicky.

"How did you get over there so fast?" Judy asked, leaning toward him. I giggled as I realized the man had taken his wine with him. And I groaned silently when I realized that all of the Autobots had transformed in the back-yard.

"This isn't hiding!" I heard Spazzo shout from his window. "This is my backyard, not a truck-stop!" I could tell he was stressed out, so I went over to Ironhide and kicked his tire.

"Up, up, up, rust bucket!" I said. 'Hide grunted.

"Stop kicking me, sweetspark." He grumbled. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Then actually hide, rather than park here." I grumbled back. Then Poppa transformed and picked me up.

"Go help Samuel, sparkling, and for the love of Primus, stay safe." He said, then I crawled through the window.

"Elle?" Mikaela asked. I sighed.

"Poppa really wants those glasses, Taco Muffin." I explained. She nodded and we continued searching. We heard footsteps and Sam came over.

"Hide, hide, hide." He chanted, making us crouch behind a chair in the corner.

"Calm down, Spazzo, we're going, we're going." I hissed.

"Is this door locked? Sam, you know the rules: no locked doors in my house." Ron scolded.

"Sammy just open the door. He'll just start counting."

"10, 9, 8"

"Oh, dear Lord, he's counting." Judy said.

"7, 6, 5, 4, It's coming off the hinges, pal, 3, 2, stand back!"

"What's up? What's with the bat?" Sam asked, opening the door.

"Why are you so filthy?" Judy asked.

"I'm a child, you know, I'm a teenager." Sam said.

"We heard voices and noises, and we thought, maybe-" Judy rambled nervously.

"Doesn't matter what we thought. What was that light?" Ron interjected, coming into the room and surveying the filth.

_**Hey guys, I am so sorry for all the delays and all the shit I've been spouting. Secret, I'm sorry, but suck it up. I'll update when I'll update. Deal with it. Thank you Angelwings5952, cc, kaitlynn-the-kat890, orcafan1, Alice Gone Madd, PrimesSPARROW, Ravenna nightxxx, Bee4ever, Wolfe's Girl, emzydatffan, Ratchet's Sparkling, edwardilovebella, cartec677, Dragon of Yin and Yang, Wags14, and Guest. Thank you all for your support, kindness and understanding. COOKIE PIZZA FOR EVERYONE (even you Secret, as long as you're nice from now on) **__**( :: ) ( :: ) ( :: )**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone. I am terribly sorry for this. I know I've been saying I'll update, but I've lost my Muse for this story and my plot bunnies have run away. This story is up for adoption to anyone who wants it, though I do request to beta at a distance. My email is jadeabarnes , please contact me if you wish to adopt this story. **


End file.
